Seishun Pop!
by Hybrix
Summary: What would u do if u get separated to the 1 u want to be with then 10 years later, she comes back & only to find out that she is the new rumored transfer student next door & ur idol on stage & stops the concert & grabs u & say "I've wanted to see u"


-

Tune 1 [ Boys and Girls ]

-

_**A live concert of an adolescent love story begins**_

-

"Hic...."

A raven haired boy, who is holding hands with a pink haired girl, who is dressed in a one white piece, walking forward while the boy is keeping up with her, crying.

"Hic...."

"Hic...."

"Ah..."

Hands broked away to each other as the boy fall down to his feet, still crying.

"W...."

"Wait......!" said the boy, reaching with an arm to the pink haired girl who was still currently walking without a second thought.

"Don'-"

-

"Don't go!!" shouted Sasuke as his hand is streched up hitting something..... or more like someone.

THUD

"Oww!!!" said Naruto, as he fell on the floor face first.

"Huh? Naruto! what did I told you about going into my room?" asked Sasuke, irritated the fact that his dream is been interrupted.

"Teme! you were shouting in your sleep! and I'm hungry!" shouted Naruto to Sasuke, still down on the floor.

"Hn..." muttered Sasuke, frowning as he crawled out of his sheets then stepped on Naruto who has yet to get up.

----x-x----

I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a high school freshman. It's been 10 since I've started living with my father who's often off in a business trips. Well, half of that was basically living alone.

----x-x----

"You just came for food, didn't you?" asked Sasuke as he cooks while listening to music with his earphones on.

"Hehe," said Naruto, embarrassed while scratching his left cheek.

----x-x----

And this is Naruto Uzumaki who lives next door. He became quite attached to me, in a "Brother" kind of way and he's also my best friend....

----x-x----

"Teme! Yourm futtin vose agen! yourm ees a goong ta go bed you dow? (T/L: You're putting those again! your ears are going to go bad, you know?)" said Naruto as he ate the hotdog with rice.

"Eat or talk. Do one or the other. Not both," said Sasuke.

-

"Teme, you really need to get that stick out of your ass 'cause you'll never gonna get a girlfriend if you keep doing that, you know?" complained Naruto as they walked they're way to their school.

"Hn," muttered Sasuke as he still has the earphones on.

"Especially when your with me, I won't tolerate for it!!" shouted Naruto as he point a finger at him.

"Hn,"

"Ugh.... Teme! are you even listening?" shouted Naruto as he looked at Sasuke with an annoyed face.

"Nope," said Sasuke without hesitation as he just continue walking forward without the blonde idiot.

"THE HEEEEEEEEELL!!!"

-

'I keep this off when I talk to people...' Turning on his iPod as he keep walking to the streets. 'It's just that... I feel calm when I listen to the world through these earphones.... Ear plugs won't do, since it's too quiet. Sounds coming from the streets or people's conversation.... Being able to keep my distance from all that with just my earphones.... It makes me calm' thought Sasuke as a car pass by.

Snake's apple - Incest

'Listening to music is much better!!! Oh man, Incest is the BEST!!' screamed Sasuke in his mind with a blush on his cheeks and a smile as he listened to the song.

----x-x----

Well, of course. I wonder when their album is coming out....

----x-x----

---

Flashback

---

----x-x----

Before, I was just listening to rock and pop without any discretion...

----x-x----

'Hm... what's this?' thought Sasuke as he looks at the black CD case with a yellow sticky paper right beside it.

-

POPULAR!!!

"INCEST"

A NEW DIVA FROM THE INDIE WORLD,

DON'T MISS OUT!!!

-

"Huh..." muttered Sasuke as he put the black disk to the player while putting the headphones using his right hand.

BOOM

'Whoa!!' thought Sasuke as the vocalist's voice and the rhythm goes blasting into his head so smoothly yet so loud that he can't even hear the people talking inside the store.

----x-x----

But one day, I became obsessed with a band called "Incest." Other than the fact that they released a single CD, The members and information about their live concerts are all unknown.

----x-x----

---

End of Flashback

---

'I wonder what kind of woman _**Ive**_ is?' thought Sasuke as he walks towards the bridge.

----x-x----

Anyhow, I've been struck by the vocalist's voice. Her name is "_**Ive**_."

----x-x----

'Judging by her pronunciation, I think she's a foreigner...' thought Sasuke, blushingly with his eyes closed, not really looking at where he's going.

**THUD**

'What the.... Hell is... This... Soft thing...' thought Sasuke as he keeps squeezing the so-called-soft-thing.

"Ugh..."

Emerald eyes open to see Onyx above...

"Ah..." muttered the girl with green captivating eyes, staring at him.

"Ah..." muttered Sasuke as he keeps on staring at the girl then a sudden realization hits his head, the thing that he's squeezing is her breast.

"I-I'M SORRY!!!" shouted Sasuke as he get off the Emerald eyed girl and running away quickly, not even noticing the fact that she has pink hair.

"Huh..." whispered the green eyed girl, still on the floor.

---

_**At Konoha High....**_

---

"Hahaha! So you're saying that you "Bumped" into the girl?" asked Kiba as laugh some more when Sasuke nod his head with his face hid behind his arms, sulking.

----x-x----

This is Kiba Inuzuka from Class 1-B the same Class as me and Naruto.

He's also my best friend.

----x-x----

"Man, I wish I was there!" said Naruto, laughing with Kiba.

"Sasuke! You've finally found some interest in the local girls, eh? And not a vocalist from some band! As your best friend, I am really proud of you!" said Kiba as he chuckled a little.

"But pushing her into the ground is a little harsh, don't you think?" said Naruto as he and Kiba continues to tease him a bit by laughing.

"You morons are as loud as you are tall, I hope you guys die." muttered Sasuke, sulking in his desk.

"Well, I am Number One in both categories in the basketball team." said Kiba, proudly.

"Hm h-WHAT!!!" shouted Naruto, annoyed the fact that Kiba stole his Number 1 part which is his. (Yeah right -_-)

'Ugh... It's time like these I have to listen to Incest... My heart's going to break...' thought Sasuke, still sulking.

"Hey Sasuke! There's a transfer student in the Sophomore class!" said Kiba, excitedly.

"I hear she's a real beauty!" exclaimed Naruto as he run ahead of them while Kiba drags Sasuke to the door.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood right now..." said Sasuke, still sulking.

"Hurry up!!" shouted Naruto at them.

"Whoops, excuse me! Ow ow ow ow!" mutters Sasuke as Kiba drags him by the arm.

"I said I'm not Interested..." said Sasuke to Kiba as he opens his eyes to look at the scene thats been crowding around. Only to find a beautiful girl with pink long hair and magnificent emerald eyes as if an imaginary cherry blossoms fluttered around her as she walk by with an angelic smile on her face, ignoring the fact that she was being stared at.

_**Tap**__**Tap**__**Tap**_

Silence.........

"YEAH!!!!!!" shouted all the boys from the class.

"Did you see that, Sasuke! A true beauty!!" shouted both Naruto and Kiba with blushes still on their faces.

"Y-yeah... A true beauty..." muttering the last part with a blush on his face.

---

_**The Next Day....**_

---

"Hey kid!" shouted a blonde guy.

"Me?" asked Sasuke as he points a finger at himself while looking at the guy sideways.

"Yeah, you! You're the kid who likes Incest right?" asked the blonde guy.

"Yeah,"

"There's a live concert!" exclaimed the blonde guy.

"Really?!" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, they're only appearing as a competing band, so they'll only play for a little while so you wanna come?" asked the blonde guy.

"Of course!!" said Sasuke, excitedly.

-

"Naruto, yeah that's right. 6 pm in front of the station. Text kiba alright? yeah... sure, see you guys there." said Sasuke over the phone

-

---

_**The day of the Concert....**_

---

"Oh man! I feel kind of nervous!" said Naruto.

"Same," muttered Kiba, sweating a little.

"Yeah," muttered Sasuke as they walked towards the entrance.

"What do you think of Ive? I bet she's a cutie!" said Naruto, jabbing Sasuke a little on his arm while grinning with a blush on his face.

"H-how should I know? I've never even met her..." stuttered Sasuke, blushing.

"What are you talking about? You said that she was a busty blonde yourself!" shouted Kiba at Sasuke.

"I said that she might be a foreigner. Might be a foreigner!!" shouted Sasuke at Kiba back as they ran inside.

---

_**Inside the bar...**_

---

"Pass me the Hi-Hat, Please!" someone said in the microphone.

"It's more crowded then I thought." said Naruto in awe as they looked around the bar.

"I bet we're the only ones who came to see Incest... It's their first live concert too..." said Sasuke, cheeks kinda red.

"Yeah," muttered Kiba.

"And yeah, that band called Incest..." said random girl #1.

"They made first place in the Indie Charts? Amazing!" said random girl #2.

"Everyone else is here for Incest's Live Performance, right?" said random girl #3.

"Rumors say that they've already got their major debut planned out." said random girl #4.

'Wait, what? don't tell me everyone's here to see Incest?! Is Incest more popular then i thought?' thought Sasuke, shocked.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get some drinks ok?" said Kiba.

"Yeah, sure and buy me some ramen 'kay kiba?" shouted Naruto.

"Idiot! there's no ramen here! This a bar man!! A BAR!!" hiss Kiba as he neared them and gave Naruto a bump in the head.

"Hey! SHHH!! they're playing now!!" shouted Sasuke over to them as the band on the stage began to play.

'Whoa....'

"WHOOOOOOOO!!!!" Crowds began to cheer at the music.

'This is it, the Intro!'

"YEAAAHH!!!!" shouted Naruto beside him.

'Incest is really up there, playing! I can finally listen to Ive in person!!!' thought Sasuke as he watched the stage carefully to look for the one and only Ive. Only to find her.....

'She's.... Ive?' thought Sasuke, confused.

"HEY ISN'T THAT THE TRANSFER STUDENT!!!!" shouted Kiba to him.

'It's Ive! This is it! This is her voice!! It's Ive!! It's really her!!' shouted Sasuke in his mind, still couldn't believe of what he's seeing.

"INCEST!!! INCEST!!! INCEST!!!" Crowds shouted.

'Amazing! everyone's focused on Ive!! It's amazing, and I love it, but I feel a little... W-what?' thought Sasuke, very confused.

'The music suddenly stopped...?! S-she's staring at me, in this direction...' thought Sasuke as his eyes widen at the sudden attraction.

"Sorry everyone. Can you guys make room in the middle?" said Ive as she make her way in Sasuke's direction with her black silky dressed with her cheeks red.

"H-huh? Wha?!" said Sasuke as he look from left to right and back at the center again.

'W-why is Ive standing in front of me...?' Sasuke asked himself.

Suddenly Ive hugged him to her chest which is making him feel her twin mounds.

"Wha-bu?!" muffled by her chest since she's holding him tight and deeper into her.

The spotlight all of a sudden came to them.

"I've wanted to see you..." Emerald eyes glistened as she hugged him tighter to her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know u guys r confuse but u'll just have to wait for the next chapter to know what's really going on, especially u kiwi-san xD


End file.
